Oscuro Xenoverse
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Relatos cortos y oscuros sobre Xenoverse, aquí todo tengan por seguro que sera relatos relacionados con el juego y con su universo abierto. Protagonistas: Piccoro, Krillin, M Trunks, Dende. Conecta con algunos de mis otros relatos.
Notas de Pulpomolcagetero: Este es un relato Xenoverse, no sigue aun una trama lineal, aquí pongo tanto el primer momento en que Dende cargo a Pan como un posible final de la vida de Dende y el inicio de otra vida. Espero saber que opinan.

UN BEBÉ

Cuando todo es felicidad.

Es una Videl pequeña, tiene ojos negros pero es igual a Videl.

-¿Puedo cargarla?- Le pregunto algo ansioso me temo.

-Sí, puedes hacerlo.- ella me sonrie. Me pasa con cuidado a su bebe.

-¡Gohan, esto es increíble! ¡Ella se siente como tú y como Videl juntos!

Gohan sonríe tan satisfecho. Mi amigo es padre.

-Veo que te encantan los niños, Dende.- me dice Videl- seguro serás un buen padre en el futuro. Solo necesitas conocer a una linda niña.

¿Qué dijo? El Señor Piccoro está tratando de mantener la compostura. Yo me estoy riendo.

-Gohan ¿no le has contado?

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- Ella se ve confundida.

-Nena, lo que pasa es que en su especie no existen las mujeres.

-¡Yo pondré algún día huevos para tener a mis hijos!- señalo mi boca desde luego.

-¿De qué planeta vienen?- ella se ve sorprendida, ¡¿Por qué los humanos son tan…raros?!

-De Namekusei ¿porque?

100 años más tarde, el golpe de Towa.

Esto no puede estar pasando.

-¡Kamisama, huya!- ellos me piden que los abandone, ¡no puedo hacer eso! Son hijos de Piccoro, los he visto crecer, son como mis hijos!

-Ustedes creyeron que podrian defender a Kamisama, que patéticos.- dice esa maléfica mujer mientras que sigue ordenandoles a sus esclavos golpearlos. ¡Maldita sea!

-¡Es suficiente! ¡No tienes que herir a nadie!- Estoy luchando por no llorar, ella es un demonio. Mis lágrimas no la conmoverían de todos modos.

-Es cierto, pero sabes que está en tu poder evitar que estos pobres niños mueran en mis manos. En tu especie existió un ser único, con un poder legendario. Todo indica que tú eres el único que puedes traerlo nuevamente a la vida.

No puede ser, ¿Padre, porque esta bruja maldita sabe eso?

-No sé de que hablas.

-No sabes decir mentiras. El Viole seguro te suena. Di otra mentira y esparciré sus cerebros por el piso.- dice con esa sonrisa sin verdadero sentimiento.

-Viole es sagrado para mi gente, no le daré vida solo para tu capricho.

-Como si tuvieras opción- ella me atraviesa con una lanza de energía que salió de su báculo. ¡Mi cuerpo esta hirviendo!

-Vamos Kamisama, tu alma anhela esto, en realidad esa es la finalidad de tu vida. Lo se todo, se lo que sucederá contigo una vez que pongas el huevo. Pero ese Viole es el unico ser que ha burlado a la muerte, si doto a Fu con ese poder, mi hijo será el eterno Rey Demonio.

Debo resistir como sea.

-Aaaah, aaaah- ella me está induciendo a hacerlo, Patriarca, Padre... No quiero esto, no estoy preparado para irme y menos de esta forma, no quiero dejar a mi hijo en sus manos... Piccoro, Piccoro, perdóname por no decírtelo antes.

"¡Dende!" te escucho, Piccoro, se que estas luchando por regresar, pero es tarde, la oscuridad me llama.

Lo que emergió de la oscuridad. Regresando el golpe.

¿Quién soy yo?

"Eres Viole de Namekusei, hijo único del Dios Namekusei, eres la memoria viviente de cada uno de tus anfitriones"

Es vierto, he vivido millares de veces, viviendo distintas vidas en mis avatares cuando estoy agotado y necesito dormir o naciendo como yo mismo. Namekusei fue destruido, Dende era el actual avatar Viole, ya había tenido un hijo. Era joven y aun no estaba preparado para entregar su alma. Yo no debería estar aquí aun.

-Vaya, conque este es el hijo de un dios namekusei, es en verdad pequeño. - reconozco esa voz. Towa- parece una sabandija pronto a morir. Sus ojos son completamente negros ¿nace ciego?

¡No me toque con tus manos, criatura repúgnate!

-¡¿Quien dijo eso?!

¡Aaah, la demonio está sorprendida! Yo te hable, estoy en tu mente.

-¡Tonterías, solo estas usando telepatía!

Se nota que estas tratando de auto convencerte. Entonces explica porque no puedes mover tus manos. Acabo de escuchar que dejaste caer ese báculo.

-¡Mis manos!

Mis ojos no tienen luz, pero ahora veo a través de tus ojos, destrozaron el templo, hirieron a mis hermanos y también veo a Mr Popo, sosteniendo protectoramente a Dende, no, es solo un cuerpo que respira, que tiene pulso, pero ya no tiene alma. El todavía tenía una vida por delante, gente que amaba, mucha alegría que dar y recibir. Tu se lo quitaste. Haz despertado mi odio, querías mi conocimiento, pues te daré algo mejor, ve y vive en tu mente todo el pasado de tu maldita raza tal como yo veo el pasado de mi pueblo.

-¡Yyyaaaaaaargggk!

Ah claro, yo puedo soportarlo, pero tu mente no esta construida de la misma forma. En tu caso es como querer meter agua a presión dentro de una botella pequeña.

-¡BASTA, YO NO PUEDO, BASTA, BASTA!-

No, aun falta mucho mas, solo estás viendo los últimos diez millones, tu raza es mucho más antigua que eso.

-¡SAQUENME DE AQUI! ¡AYUDENME INUTILES!

Esos esclavos solo son sus marionetas, tienen forma de viajar en el tiempo, gracias a eso logran llevársela. Yo siento frio, mi cuerpo es frágil, necesito cuidado. Supongo que nadie va a darme eso. No es extraño, el promedio de los niños namekusein reciben cuidado de alguien, su padre, pero yo no tengo padre, no recuerdo ese tipo de calor, solo me han mantenido convida, pero sin conexión, sin afecto, sin calor. Necesito dormir.

Al menos la eduque un poco a no meterse conmigo.

Lagrimas

-Dende, por favor, reacciona.- escucho una voz, se siente suave, creo que estoy sobre una almohada, - ¡Dende!- es Piccoro, si, es la voz de Piccoro, está llamando a Dende, el no va a reaccionar, sacrifico su alma para que yo renaciera, yo solo tengo sus recuerdos, pero no siento lo mismo, soy algo diferente y en otro cuerpo.

-¡¿Padre?!- ese es Flaute, es hijo de Dende, se nota que esta llorando, ¡Dende, lo siento, no puedo regresarte la vida que tenias! Déjenme dormir, estoy cansado, me sumiré en el olvido pronto, yo no soy necesario entre los namekuseines actuales, ellos demostraron que no me necesitaron, fueron felices sin mí.

-Patriarca Piccoro, el bebe se está moviendo, creo que está despierto.- Es uno de los hijos de Piccoro, ahora veo a través de sus ojos, me está sosteniendo en este cojín que aparecieron seguramente para mí. Qué pena doy, en verdad soy pequeña, no soy más grande que el puño de un adulto. Estoy tan cansado.

-Es tan pequeño- algo húmedo me ha caído en la cara, es cálido, huele a lagrimas, ¿Por qué Piccoro desperdicia sus lagrimas en mi? No entiendo, yo le quite a Dende, es normal que me odie, yo odio a Towa por lo que hizo.

-Dijeron que su nombre es Viole, pero ese nombre es triste, significa…

"Solitario", lo se, soy único y por lo tanto es el único nombre que me queda, también significa "Quien causa lagrimas".

-Sus ojos son extraños, son negros, completamente. Pero si los miras detenidamente, parece que vez el universo en ellos. Da algo de miedo.- Dice el mismo niño.

-No digas tonterías, es nuestro, ninguno de los nuestros daría miedo.- no lo regañes Piccoro, estoy acostumbrado, doy miedo. Siempre doy miedo.

Un momento, ¡¿Por qué me sostiene con sus manos, que va a hacer conmigo?! ¿Vas a aplastarme con tus manos, Piccoro?!

¡Siento calor! ¡Es la energía de Piccoro!

-Escúchame, -su voz suena clara, pero también dulce- debes ser fuerte, hay muchas cosas aquí que vale la pena que conozcas, pero debes ser fuerte, eres mi hijo, yo te cuidare, te nutriré, pero debes ser fuerte.- Piccoro, eres tal cual siempre pensó Dende que eras.

-Esta, sonriendo.


End file.
